The Final Battle/Reinforcements arrive
This is how The Final Battle and Reinforcements arrive goes in The Ending of the End. The Omega: You are princesses. But only in form. In your hearts, I sense uncertainty and doubt. strikes his staff at them, flying them back up The Omega: Part of you wants to understand the humans, to stay with them. blasts him gets back up The Omega: You only delay the inevitable. We cannot be defeated. Princess Celestia: You will be! The Omega: Grogar was my best friend. And now I will avenge him. Princess Luna: "Avenge him"? What are you talking about? The Omega: The real Grogar hasn't been seen since. Now I will avenge him by destroying the legacy of Gusty the Great. Twilight Sparkle: And how's that? The Omega: By getting rid of the power of creation. The Overlord: This grows tiresome. I think it's time we evened things out a bit. turns into an Oni he fights the Omega The Omega: You are dark lord. the Overlord away But only in form. In your heart, I sense uncertainty and doubt. strikes his staff at him, flying him back up the steps The Omega: Part of you longs to understand these pitiful beings. To be one of them. Your hopes weaken you. he blasts him Tirek: Turns out that the Magic of Friendship is your biggest weakness. A fitting end to your pathetic story. Baron approaches them Iron Baron: Any last words? stands up Lloyd: You'll never defeat us or break our friendship! We'll stand united, no matter the cost, or danger! villains laugh fire, but a shield protects them General Cryptor: Huh? is surprised Cole: Cool. sees the Resistance Kai: Guys? others see the Resistance pegasi distract the villains Tirek: Don't let them escape! Cozy Glow: Which ones? General Kozu: Destroy them all! Resistance overwhelms the villains as Thorax gets to the Mane Six and the Ninja Thorax: The changelings won't fool them forever. And I don't know how long the unicorns' shield will hold. Jay: Uh, what just happened? Twilight Sparkle: I don't understand. How are you all here? Gallus: That's kinda our fault. Smolder: You know those long lectures about friendship you gave at school? Nya: Yeah? steps up Sandbar: We all know the story of Hearth's Warming Eve! We can defeat the windigos together! Berryshine: You really think if we all sing a couple songs, everything will be fine? Sandbar: It's not just singing that saved the founders of Equestria! It's what it represented! stands up Rasberry Dazzle: Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi becoming friends! We learned at Twilight's school that friendship is the most powerful magic there is! agrees Hyper Sonic: Focusing on our differences keeps us divided! Villains and creatures like the windigos use that division against us! Yakyakastand, Yona rallies the yaks Yona: Yaks strong. Ponies strong. But yaks and ponies stronger together! Yaks must be loyal to pony friends! the Dragon Lands, Smolder gives a speech Smolder: I know helping other creatures by being kind and generous sounds lame. But I've seen how powerful it can be! Griffonstone, Gallus rallies the Griffions Gallus: Playing together! Singing together! Even laughing together! That's what real heroes looks like! Seaquestria, Silverstream gives a speech Silverstream: Were we really happy by ourselves at the bottom of the ocean? Be honest! It's the ponies that showed us a better way! the Changeling Kingdom, Ocellus rallies her fellow Changelings Ocellus: They've taught us how powerful love and the Magic of Friendship truly is! We can't let them stand alone! We're their friends! They need us! flashback ends Overlord looks at the Magic of Friendship and begins thinking when he hears the Young Six's voices in his head Sandbar: (voice) It's not just singing that saved the founders of Equestria! It's what it represented! Yona: (voice) Yaks strong. Ponies strong. But yaks and ponies stronger together! Yaks must be loyal to pony friends! Smolder: (voice) I know helping other creatures by being kind and generous sounds lame. But I've seen how powerful it can be! Gallus: (voice) Playing together! Singing together! Even laughing together! That's what real heroes looks like! Silverstream: (voice) Were we really happy by ourselves at the bottom of the ocean? Be honest! It's the ponies that showed us a better way! Ocellus: (voice) They've taught us how powerful love and the Magic of Friendship truly is! We can't let them stand alone! We're their friends! They need us! The Overlord: growls begrudgingly joins the fray rainbow appears villains are scared Cozy Glow: This is bad, right? Samukai: Who knew the Magic of Friendship was too strong to break?